


wisteria

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [50]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Gen, M/M, Polyamory, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, barely any hurt all comfort, flower meanings!, minor warning for nott's body image issues, nott is smart, polyamorous halflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: nott meets a firbolg. nott romances the firbolg. nott's husband also romances the firbolg.





	wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey guess who's back with more nott/caduceus with an added halfling bonus!

They’re traveling through the woods, on the way to the Sour Nest, when Caduceus walks up beside her. She jumps, when his shadow is cast over her, and then he speaks, in that strange, gravelly voice.

“Oh, did I startle you? I’m sorry about that,” and then he rests a large hand on her shoulder. 

She has to crane her neck to look him in the eye, has to do that with a lot of people actually, and it’s an interesting perspective. She’s not sure what his face looks like directly, but his large, pink eyes, and long hair are rather intimidating from down here. She only realizes she's perhaps been staring a bit too long when he tilts his head. So fo course, she blurts out the first dumb thing on the tip of her tongue. 

“You’re  _ very  _ tall.”

He chuckles, and then bends down. He’s still about a half-a-head taller than her, but it’s much easier to speak, now, and less of a pain. She expects him to have that condescending smile that most tall folk do- (did, most people don’t bend down to talk to goblins, but halflings-)

But he doesn’t. Instead, he has the same soft, vaguely happy look about him. She squints suspiciously, but there’s none of the feeling there is normally. It feels like a genuine attempt to make her comfortable, which is weird because not only have they just met, but she’s a  _ goblin _ . She snaps out of the uncomfortably introspective thoughts when he starts talking again. 

“Well, I only meant to compliment the flowers in your hair. They’re quite beautiful, I’ve never seen them around.”

She blushes the color of the leaves around them. “Oh-! Well, thank you. They’re daisies, field flowers- you wouldn’t get many of them around here, in such a dense forest, not enough sunlight. Back home, they-,” she cuts herself off, embarrassed at her rambling. 

Instead of looking annoyed, though, or bored, Caduceus simply looks interested. “I’d love to hear more about your home. Talking about things you miss is always helpful. And I’ve never heard about daisies before”

So Nott rambles about flowers and plants all the way until they reach the Nest, and have to start stealthing. The chatter helps her avoid thinking about what will happen if they miss this up, how easy it would be to lose another member of the group. And it’s nice, to talk about the things she enjoys with a captive audience, even if it’s clear he doesn’t understand most of what she says. 

* * *

Yeza actually looks quite, well,  _ healthy _ , when they find him. His cell isn’t great, but it’s leagues better than the one she and Caleb had been thrown into. He doesn’t have any visible bruises or other wounds, and he doesn’t look malnourished- Nott’s become good at spotting such things.

Either way, she casts disguise self, and goes to tug Caduceus’ hand. She doesn’t know if she could do this in front of the whole group, even if she cares for them. Plus- she’s got to introduce Caduceus. Even if Yeza re- rejects her, she’d at least wants him to meet her boyfriend. And, and- if he doesn’t, somehow, if anyone was kind enough to love a golin it was her husband, well it was traditional to introduce a second partner in private. (Although, it was also traditional to choose another partner  _ together _ , but given their circumstances, she figured it was alright)

She casts the spell, and she can feel Caduceus gently squeezing her hand in support. They walk into the cell, Nott hidden in the larger firbolg’s shadow. “Ah, hello. You must be Yeza. I’m Caduceus, it’s lovely to meet you.”

Yeza blinks a few times, in that way that means he’s trying to understand what is happening. “Uh- I- You’re very tall.”

She giggles- she can’t help it, and she’s so  _ happy _ to hear his voice again, and Yeza’s attention is drawn away from Caduceus to her, and his jaw goes slack. “V-  _ Veth _ ? Is that you?”

She steps forward, rubbing a hand across the back of her neck awkwardly. There are tears in the blue eyes she sees in her dreams, and he steps forward towards her. She backs away. “Yeza, I- there’s something, I-,” she can’t breathe, she can’t do it, this was a mistake, he’s going to  _ hate _ her- and then there’s the grounding presence of a furred hand on her shoulder, and she breathes. Yeza speaks. “Veth, what  _ happened _ ? We found your body in the river- you  _ died _ , why didn’t you-,” he chokes a little, tears spilling over, “Why didn’t you come  _ home _ ?”

With a shaking hand, she drops the spell. “I’m sorry,” she says, and she can see his eyes widen, with disgust, he hates her, he  _ should _ hate her- she looks down at the ground. She can’t watch him do this. She can’t- “Veth?”

There’s a hand under her jaw, and Yeza lifts up her face. “You’re  _ alive _ ,” he says, and then pulls her into a crushing hug. She freezes at first, but melts into her husband’s arms. They’re both crying, now, and they stay like this for a few minutes, Yeza whispering quietly, “You’re alive, Veth,  _ gods _ , Veth, you’re  _ alive _ .”

Then they separate, and Nott motions to Caduceus, who has crouched down to be face-to-face with Yeza, although even like this, Caduceu is a full head taller than Yeza. 

“Yeza, this is Caduceus, he’s my- wisteria.” The affectation slips from her mouth without her meaning to, but she can see it register on Yeza’s face, and he turns to scan Caduceus over. 

“He really is very tall,” is all he says, however, and she laughs, and pulls him in for a hug, and tugs Caduceus into the embrace, when it seems that he’s going to stand by. Yeza whispers into her ear, “I’ve missed you,” and she whispers back, “I missed you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wisteria// welcoming,  
> when nott was veth and still lived in felderwin, she and yeza came up with a nickname for their not-yet-met third partner because they're NERDS who like FLOWERS


End file.
